


this poisonous mess

by thedesert



Category: Monster High
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesert/pseuds/thedesert
Summary: in which cleo and draculaura have a sleepover.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Draculaura
Kudos: 16





	this poisonous mess

Cleo sits in her room, a huge teal comforter wrapped around her. Only her fringed bangs and big, kohl-lined eyes are visible. She huffs and reaches down for her iCoffin. She rolls her eyes as she sees an update from Deuce - a partially-obscured selfie of him and Clawd. Her cheeks begin to burn.

“Popcorn’s ready!” exclaims Draculaura as she enters the room just as Cleo’s about to chuck her phone across the room. “Um, what happened?” She’s wearing sickeningly sweet pink fuzzy pajamas, her pink-streaked long hair braided into pigtails.

“Deuce!” Cleo says, tossing her phone aside. “It’s like he doesn’t even care that we broke up!”

Draculaura huffs to get the bangs out of her eyes. “I thought you guys were just fighting?” She sits tentatively on the edge of Cleo’s enormous bed, the sheets unbelievably soft under her hands.

“No,” Cleo snaps, “we  _ broke up _ . Whatever. I don’t even care.” Draculaura looks like she seriously doubts this. “I don’t! He can go frolic with Frankie for all I care.” She groans and flops back on the bed.  Draculaura shoves popcorn into her mouth awkwardly, knowing it’s better to let Cleo’s anger fizzle out on its own. 

“Besides,” continues Cleo loudly, “he wasn’t even that good of a kisser and  _ don’t  _ even get me started on those  _ stupid _ sunglasses!” She sits up suddenly, chest heaving as if she’s just finished a marathon. Draculaura jumps. “I want someone that’ll make me  _ feel _ something, you know?”

Draculaura nods hesitantly, her fingers gripping the bowl. She swallows. Cleo takes hold of her cold hand and squeezes it. If Draculaura had any blood, she would have blushed. “What are you--”

Her sentence is cut short as Cleo tugs her forward and their lips meet easily. Draculaura gasps and her fingers tangle in Cleo’s hair. It ends quickly but unless Cleo is mistaken, it’s obvious that Draculaura felt something too.


End file.
